Travis's Apprentice
by BlackAngle24
Summary: Mainly a story about OC name Angie HomeRun who accidentally got into the UAA ranking with Travis. Now Angie along with Travis must survive the ranking to be the top one in order to stop the UAA ounce and for all. Includes Shinobu, Henry, and Sylvia. Rated T for cussing and violence
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is BlackAngel again here with my latest creation on fanfic.

Summary; A story of how a girl suddenly ends up in a ranking assassin game by mistake now being trained by Travis Touchdown himself in order to survive.

I hope you'll love it and let me know if you like it or not thanks.

* * *

><p>"NONSENCE! This is complete utter nonsense I tell you. I expect a better report then this Angie." Barnaby, my boss said to me in a fitting rage.<p>

Sigh, yes we've been though this before boss there's not enough stories to put on the newspaper, not enough deaths taken place, not enough photos of delinquents that just won the NBA I get it. Ever since I came to this Santa Destroy City my only goal was to become a reporter but instead have to deal with this all day. Dad said its how life in the real world is like. You want to make it big you going to have to deal with boss like Barnaby a big guy who think he is a king among kings.

OH! In case you are wondering the person who this Barnaby is yelling at is me. Angie HomeRun, Don't ask how I have HomeRun as a last name I just have it. I move here to Santa Destroy with my parents because of their work thing. They knew a friend who is the head boss at the news reporting business and beg him to teach me how to become an independent woman since I'm almost gonna be 18 but here's the catch, one I don't know how to drive yet, two I never had a job before well beside working for Barnaby, and three I never gotten laid before so yeah put that on my independent list of what I haven't accomplished. But I'll tell you this, this is my first summer vacation here and its gonna be bloody fantastic if you know what I;m saying.

"Angie, are you even listening to me Missy?" Barnaby yelled at me snapping me out of lala land.

"Yes sir, I should have asked more questions, gains more detail an-"

"NO I SAID!" He yelled clenching his cigerate in clench teeth, he reach into his pocket and pulled out a bizarre photo and shoved it at me. I looked at it to see a picture of a dead guy perhaps in his twenty laying face down on a pavement floor covered in blood, in both hand he held two shelf knives.

"You see there kid," Barnaby ask taking a whiff of his smoke

"Yeah, a dead guy on a ground. Pretty disturbing to show to a newbie here don't you think?" I ask giving the photo back to him

He took the photo not ounce looking up at me but turn to face the window were on the third floor by the way. Barnaby is known as the big boss in the news reporting business in Santa Destroy. He was the one who offer me the job as his news helper in the business though he never ounce told me the reason why. He was a big buy who have a craving for junk food and tend to act like a angry bear when things don't get finish like the way he wants them to be. But even though he may sound like a jerk to some he was the one who offer to take care of me while my parents were away on business. But enough about that lets go back to Barnaby yelling at me about a photo.

"Teh, at least you not as dumb as the other brat who thought the photo was a spilled cup of Kool-Aid," Barnaby said

"Does this have something to do with my next job sir?" I asked already knowing that it does.

"Yes," He said turning to face me, "Kid, I know you're new in this city and I've known your family for as long as I dared to remember. What you see here is a common thing in this city for the past 10 years,"

That sent chills down my spine, "You mean this happens a lot here?"

He nodded, "Of course, but the question as to why it happens was never found especially the cops don't know SH^% either, rumors has it that it involves assassins. Pretty mess up joke that is," He then giggled thinking it was funny 'assassins'.

"Why you telling me this? Don't tell me I have to hunt who ever doing this on camera are you?" I asked worried.

Barnaby grinned, "Why of course, kid this is the big deal here. The greatest scoops that can help you get to the top I guarantee you. All you have to do is find out who is doing this and catch them in the act of violence."

I stamp my hands on his office table in outrage, "This is crazy, this is like a death sentence here not a scoop of the century," I yelled at him.

He yelled back, "Look kid its all you have to do is take a dang photo of this crook that might be the culprit, just as long as that person doesn't know your there. Look I'm doing you a goddam favor now take it or LEAVE."

"HUMP!" He was really getting on my nerve that Barnaby.

How can he think I can get this photo shot of a murderer on the news unless he was thinking of a perfect excuse to get ride of me then he got another thing coming.

I took the reports about the killing and the camera from Barnaby then left his office with a slam at the door. _What in heavens's name am I supposed to do now? _I said to myself as I read though the article and sceem though the files of the murders accounted. I gotta say, most of these people were mostly male and were into gang vilonce so that checks out. The next is how they were murdered, each one of them was cut in half so perfectly almost like swish cheese. Who ever did this was definitely a pro in killing. Great not only am I hunting a photo of this killer, I'm dealing with a pro here this should be illegal but technically its not in this city.

And finally down to the suspects who may have been the cause of this. Most o these male and female suspects were well mess up. Basically most of them have a huge criminal record not to mention out of this world outfits to match it. Shinobu, Henry, and what this about a UAA ranking? Are they talking about this hit TV show known 'No More Hero' going on lately nation wide? It can't be. As I looked over the files that have been given to me it has come to my conclusion that who ever is doing this is definitely had a goal in mind that involves killing and this time this person is perhaps striking again.

"Uhhhh," I yawn rubbing my head in frustration already fed up with this report, "I think I'm gonna grab me some coffee," I said to myself.

I stood up from where I was sitting I accidentally hit the table bottom knocking the files on the top down. "Son of a -," as I reached down to get them I notice a photo behind all the stacks, one I haven't seen before.

It was a photo of a guy with a pointy black hair, wearing a red jacket, he wore yellow glasses, he must have though he look ridiculous cool with them. On his shoulder he held what look like a laser sword (if you ever heard of Star Wars then you know what I mean).

I flip the poho over to see a name written on the back, "Travis TouchDown?"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, let me know if you guys want more of this story.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey this is BlackAngel here with another Travis's Apprentice. So sorry for the long wait. its my fault there. Anyway I hope you guys will like the next chapter I've made. Let me know how you like it thanks.

* * *

><p>"Travis Touchdown, now who the heck is that?" I asked myself. <em>Could be some perverted freak that is after blood maybe or just a plain normal dude that think he's all that with his yellow sunglasses and Elvis jacket.<em>

"Well who ever that guy is I'm going to get to the bottom of this case." I told myself beside what kind of news reporter will I be if I don't?

It was already Saturday so I had a day off from the News reporting and decided to head to the Mall that was ounce belong to this PizzaBatt family now owned by Jacobs Thomas.

There was this tragic event a few years back about an explosion that had happen at the very top of the Mall where the remains of a few workers and PizzaBatt boy was found shredded to bits. The cause was some explosive chemicals where used for some hair-dye products overreacted and boom. Can you believed that?

Anyway I was at the food court drinking a Coka-Cola looking over the photo of this Travis Touchdown. I've been sitting there flipping the photo in my hand repeatedly while looking over the files on him for over an hour. I barely got anything out of this guy at all. This Travis have barley any reported records at all. Only the fact that he does a lot of odd jobs and when I say odd I mean it. Like coconut hunting and dangerous scorpion catching kinda jobs. I don't know if I should pity the guy or not but he sure get a lot of payment out of it not to mention he have this rad motorcycle nothing I have every seen before. Also he have a thing for anime, well I guise this guy and I have something we have in common only except he's a freaken pervert and I'm still in High School.

I know that I'm suppose to look up other killers out there that been said have been making Santa Destroy City a giant killing spree and put it on the news eventually but right know this Travis guy have been on my mine all day and yesterday. There's just something about him I can't put my finger on. There gotta be some way for me to have an interview with this guy and hopefully not shed any blood, I'm too young to have my funeral yet.

Just when I was about to give up on my search I heard a loud scream along with a fire bell ringing within the mall screeching my head out.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed covering my ear from the loud siren. Next thing I know the shower sprinkler on the ceiling started to go off.

Everyone around me started to either scream or run like idiots around the place wondering where the hell the fire at. I turn to look both way wondering what all this commotion coming from. I was then suddenly push face down onto the wet ground by someone now that is just plain rude.

"Uff."I said when I fell. I tried to get back up on my two legs, no help with the wet floor that keep making me fall back down. Everyone around me started to dispatch heading strait for the exit door to the safety outside leaving me behind all alone in a on the wet ground from the sprinkle in the mall.

Just as I tried to get up I heard a loud scream not the scared kind but a gurgling chocking sound. I look up into the faded mist of the sprinkle there in font of me I saw three adult male fighting.

"Who the heck would still be in the mall when a fire alarm just went off?" I groaned some Saturday this is.

You know what I just did then? I just laid on the wet ground like an idiot and stared at the fight that was going on, yeah how crazy is that but that not as crazy compared to what was happening in front of my very own eyes. In front of me covered in a shower of hazy sprinkle I saw a shadow of a tall man fighting two big muscle guys with this glowing red katana like sword in his hand. He was moving in a rapid speed dashing and dodging those men who where trying to pouch on him. A shade of yellow glasses were moving like fire. Next thing you know with a swift of his glowing katana I started to see lots of blood, LOTS of it being sprayed, I saw the man who was slice in two by the glasses guy show fear and horror seeing his life ending before him. But what really sent goose bump up my spine was the sight of the very man who took that guys life away showing no hesitation when he slice that man in half. The other man next to him suffered the same faith as well when the katana was aim strait for his neck. The man's head was chopped right off his body flying into the air and landed right in front of my face. I was coming face to face with a dead head with his tongue sticking out at me.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and backed off as far away as I can from the dispatched head.

I try to take a deep breath trying to focused on what the hell I have just saw right there. "Th-this is a joke r-right? Some sort of prank game right?" I repeatedly said to myself sounded more like I was trying to convince myself from not wetting my own pants.

The sprinkler on the ceiling started to turn off one by one and the fire siren started to slowly die out as well. Everything was going quite except the sound of foot step coming my way. I know I should start running by now but as much as I try I can't get back onto my feet my legs felt like jello and my head refuse to even process what the hell I have just witness. The sound of the foot step making splashing noise on the wet tile floor started to get nearer and louder still suddenly they stop.

"Hey kid?" Someone said to me. I was too afraid to look up thinking if I look up to those eyes of the man who did this might end up taking my life as well too. "Hey, I'm talking to you." Still I remain looking down. My heart beating like a speed train.

I hear the sound of someone crunching down then a hand flew strait for my jaw and lifted my head so I was force to see the man face to face and almost nose to nose. Right there I think my heart have just stop beating for a second.

In front of me was the very man on the photo I saw earlier, the man with the yellow glasses, red jacket, and pointy hair.

"T-travis Touchdown?" I tried to say but was still scared so all that came out was a whisper of his name.

"Oh so you know who I am that good. Now do yourself a favor little kid and get the f^&* out of here before this whole place blows, just think of this as a bad dream is all and get out." Was all he said before he let go of my chin and started to run to the stairway heading upstairs.

I know what you readers must be thinking in your head right about now. That I should do as he say and run for my life get the heck out of that crazy mall. But I didn't I just sat there shock and scared out of my wits all I could think of is what the hell I have just seen. Last minute I was drinking a soda at the food court looking over this Travis guy and here he was right in front of me. As I sat there starting at the dispatch head in my head right now all I could think of were these three questions; How did this happen so suddenly without warning? What did I just saw, was it even real or some freakiest joke? Should I run to the exit and forget what I have just saw or follow the man who hold the scoop of the century here and become a hero and report on him? Hey you're reading about a mad news reporter what do you expect I say? Wait that four questions

* * *

><p>Well I hoped you guys liked it and so sorry for the wait. Review if you like.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys look I am so sorry I haven't update in so long but here I am I hope you guys will love it.

* * *

><p>After what have been over 15 minutes or so I made up my mind. I did the most stupid thing to ever done in life, you know what I did? I went up and followed that insane katana guy FREAK Travis Touchdown. I know its was stupid but I'm a reporter and getting this guy on the news will help my reputation heck may help Santa Destroy if possible. This guy have killed a lot of people no the innocent ones I mean.<p>

After the whole mall was emptied out it was all quiet look like everyone have already evacuated. The only sound were slashing noises and loud screaming. I hurried and follow that scream. When I finally caught up to Travis I stop where I stood and hide behind a near by plant stand and watch the action go on. I took out my camera and take some photos of it.

I got to admit this guy so know his moves. He kicks these men so easily like swish cheese oks scratch that never mind. I have already taken what about 15 pics of him and continue my pursuit.

After following him for a while and hiding behind items not to mention avoid not looking at the dead corpse around me. I can't believe a man like him alone can do so much damage is he even human at all just what is he I thought.

After following him for so long he finally made a stop and guessed what to the bathroom.

What the f^$% after all that mayhem and massacre he decided to go to the bathroom I swear if he is jacking it in there I am really goanna cuss him to death and hell raise all over this is just plain down right gross.

After he done his doos he went straight to a large manor door I'm guessing that must be the main office of where the Mall owner Jacobs Thomas was.

He kick the door so hard with his feet it broke the door into thousands of pieces leaving me astonished.

"Well well, if it isn't the infamous Travis Touchdown." There behind a luxury table stood a big man and when I mean big I mean BIG he was the size of a planet.

He were a black tacky suit smocking an expensive looking cigar like some mafia guy. He was bold like no hair not even an eyebrow so freaky looking. He had a lot of golden rings and bracelets on him even his teeth's were colored gold. He give Travis an evil grin while tapping his finger onto the desk.

"Never thought I see you here, I thought you have already retired Mr. Travis. Gone off to the setting sun like any big hero will do," Jacobs said scrunching the cigar into the ash tray, "Or wait I forgot you aren't a hero. You're an assassin just like us."

Assassin? I thought. This got to be a joke right?

"Well you got one thing right I'm not a hero but I will be for the thousands of people you so innocently killed you mother F&*^ing d%&#bag." Travis said raising his katana declaring war.

"Hey it's not my fault these guys were nothing but runts in a junk I did the world a favor and end their putrid life. They are nothing but low class living amongst the higher ones they are nothing to you and me kiddo,"

"These runts had the rights to live like you and me sh&%head." Travis said

"Now enough with this bullS%^4 and lets fight,"

That when everything went wild the big man behind the table grabbed what look like an axe and barged straight to Travis like a mad man.

CLASH BANG POW it was chaos just seeing them fight. I snapped so many photos of them in different angel it was crazy I wasn't surprised they didn't notes me it look like they were more focused on killing each other off and no one was going to stop them.

After what had been over half an hour the big man finally fell with a loud THUDE leaving Travis the only one standing with the blood of the big guy covering half his face. Look like the battle was over. Or so I thought.

Right when Travis turn his back to him. He caught a sight of me hiding behind the broken door frame.

"You?" Oh no

Then out of no where the big guy all of a sudden jump up and swing the back of his axe strait to Travis head knocking him out onto the ground. Travis's katana swung out on his and landed toward where I was hiding. That sudden attack left me screaming in horror. Thomas turn his head and face me.

Oh no he saw me. I said in fear

The man only grin "So you must be an ally of his are you not LITTLE GIRL, well watch as I kill your precious friend in a heartbeat then your next kid." He laugh a menaces laugh and raised his axe to the air.

Time seem to froze for me I didn't know what to do. I turn my head left to right trying to think of something anything to stop this from going out of control. My eyes finally landed on the katana that Travis guy was ounce holding.

I hesitated at first but seeing that poor man on the ground seeing his life was about to end in a matter of second by that bastard. I know this was not my place I know he was a killer but . . . I had to do something right.

I quickly grab the katana and ran right at the big man. Right when he was about to land the blow on Travis I screamed clenching my eyes tight and swung the katana straight at his back. There was a loud screaming like a pig, I felt what I thought was rain purring on me then all went quite.

After taking so much breath in I finally open my eyes. Before me the big man was nothing more than a split potato. One side was on different sides

I . . . . I. . . . I killed that man, I just killed Jacobe Thomas with my own hands. What the hell was I THINKING I just want him to not hurt Travis I didn't think I would swing that hard. I have his b-BLOOD all over me THAT WASN'T RAIN that was BLOOD.

I was so frozen I didn't hear or seen Travis slowly get up on his feet. I didn't see him turn his head to face me holding his katana covered in this man's blood until I heard an angry voice "What did you just do?"

"H-huh?" I said shaken

"What the f&$% did you f%^$ing did kid," Travis yelled

"I-I I I DON'T KNOW!" I yelled back

"YOU IDIOT did you know what you just did, You got your sorry ass into the ranking!" Travis yelled grabbing my shoulder and shacking it in anger.

Wh-what?

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long wait I hope you like it ;D<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sorry its been a while since a last updated I had a lot of errands to attend to but now I'm back

* * *

><p>"You got your sorry ass into the dame ranking now!" Travis yelled at my face.<p>

"What are you talking about?" I yelled back pushing him away from me, "I just killed this guy that tried to kill you."

"There was nothing good about that creep anyway he was bound to get his head chopped off and aperently it wasn't me that did it" Travis said yanking the elec katana away. He sounded really piss off and when I say piss I mean a valcano just erupted and I'm there to witness it.

"Well I'm sorry but he was going to kill you what the hell am I suppose to do?" I yelled back

I sighed in frustration rubbing my hair fiercly "Look, this shit is seriouse I just killed a guy. I need to call the cop, I need to turn myself in" After seeing all the bloodshed in the mall cause by this Travis Touchdown guy I was too afraid to say 'we'.

I grab my phone from my crossbag and brought it out. I was abot to dial 911 but Travis grabbed my hand with his bloody one in a tight grip before I can even press the call button.

"I think that's too late now"

Before I can even ask what he meant by that a loud sound erupted comming from outside the broken screen window. A strong gust of wind hit us like a million bullets we soon see a large helicopter hovering in front of us.

Inside of the passenger seat of the copter a beutiful blond woman with her hair flowing in diffrent direction pop out of the side holdng a microphone in her hand.

She yelled out though the microphone,"Congratulation Travis Touchdown you are now rank 70th in our 'World of Blood' competition!"

"But I didn't kill him!" Yelled Travis

"What?" She yelled back

With his hand on mine he yank my arm up showing I was the one that did it.

"Oh!" She said "Well this is problem."

"You think?" Travis said shacking my arm I could of shorn he was trying to dislocate it.

The woman went back into the copter and told the pilot to land her near the egde of the broken screan window where we were at. She jumped out and landed peacfully ignoring the broken glassed on the ground. Two odd looking man in an airpack suit holding what look like a ghost buster vaccum gadget followed after. Both the two man went toward the dead body of the deacease dead Jacob Thomas and started the sucking machine,

"WAIT! What are you doing with that? Those are evidence" I yelled tryng to pry my hands away from Travis's death grip no longer concern about my phone anymore. The cops will need those to turn me in or I pray use it against this psycho instead.

"So are you telling me this little girl killed our 70th rank assassin?"

I turn to face the lady that was coming toward us. She had blond curly hair tied in a bow. She wore a black suit with her skirt hanging to high up her knee cheese its like she was begging us to look at them and the black garter belt she wore wasn't helping. Now this is what you call a model that overdid it.

"Yes Sylvia, and she was just about to call the cops on us too," Travis growled glaring at me I turn to face a diffrent dirrection I didn't want to face this angry killer

"Seriously? Her calling the police hahaha" She laughed mockingly

I glared at her. This isn't funny there are dead bodies all over this mall this isn't something to laugh at heck I just killed a guy and here he is spl- wait where is the body I thought.

I turn to face the two man then to the table I looked all around the body was missing there was not even a single trace of blood.

The only traces of blood was all over me and the man gripping my hand to death.

"Where is the body and the blood? What happen to the evidence?" I yelled

"All gone" The woman that I found out was name Sylvia said acting like this was normal.

"Why would you do that who the hell are you guys?" I shieked finally able to yank my hand away from Travis grip.

"Who are we you ask?" Sylvia said putting her hand on her hip she walked slowly up to me bumping her hip in the air.

You gotta admit for a woman that look like she's in her thirties she sure know how to walk in those high heels without breaking her leg walking like that.

"We are the member of the UAA the United Assassin Asscoiation" She said in her British ascent

The UAA? I heard about them they are known for professinal orginization that later became a popular TV show aside from Death Race where people mostly assassin compete in a blood curdling fight to the death and the winner will be known as the world most stongest killer nickname the 'No More Hero'. How do I know that your wondering let just say it come up every once a week on tv and its one of my dad favorite I'm sure as heck he isn't like them. But here I thought it was all fake just like Ounce Upone a Time or the Walking dead it just to capture the fans.

"Wait You guys are real?" I shouted in horror backing away from them in horror

"Why yes of couse we are sweetie we are the real deal here" Sylvia said walking aroud me in circle was she expecting me?

"Travis here is known to be the world famouse 'Crownless king' he was meant to kill Jacobe Thomas a ruthless busniess owner to get himself into the 'World of blood' an elit game where all the deadliest assassin in the world join together and fight. And whoever reach the top will be known as the true god of killers. But what do we get instead of Travis being in 70th" She then stab her sharp nail at my chest really hard.

"We get a little girl interfearing with our job!" She then shuve me toard where Travis was.

I back away from the both of them like I was the criminal when they just confess to me they are professional killers on live tv.

"Now thanks to your idiotcy your in the ranking now and not him and WROSE of all its on live tv for everyone to see" She then pointing to Travis who back away in time to avoid her sharp nail.

This is crazy I thought. What did I get myself into all I wanted was to find out more about this Travis Touchdown for my work now this happen? What will my parents think heck what will my boss say? I never commited a crime in all my life well except breaking and entering but that was for the news. This can't be real I mean it gotta be a joke right is this on tv right now? All these thought rush into my mind like a bullet.

I collapse in a heart beat my legs to shaky to bear this much weight I covered my face with my hand in horror my whole life is ruin by this act alone

Travis walk up to Sylvia still furious and ask in a whispering voice "So now what? The whole plan is ruin thanks to this."

I didn't know what he mean by a plan those two were talking about right now I'm more forcuse about the life I ounce had is now gone.

A few seconds then minutes pass by then Sylvi blurted out "Well you can just kill her then."


End file.
